Once Again...A sequel to Someday...Part 1
by Silvermyst
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to Someday....some bad language i think...Please R & R.


AN: Ok so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted ::bursts into tears:: I feel sooo unloved!! Waaahhhhh!!!! Ok enough of that! Here's the sequel to "Someday..." I hope you like it! Please be cool and review. I'm sorry it took so long to get up but hey, I gotta go to school too! Homework blows! Well anyway please review and stuff and enjoy the fic. luv ya lots, silvermyst ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
::steps on a platform in front of a HUGE crowd and clears voice:: "Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, I am Silvermyst, the great and wonderful...and I own Gundam Wing!! Muahahaha!!! ::dodges rotten fruit ,old shoes, and headless teddybears:: Ok, ok, so I don't own it! But I wish I did, is that so wrong??? ::sniffle, sniffle:: I do own Jenna and all the other non-Gundam wing characters so if you steal them I'll come after you with my trusty flame-thrower!! Burn, burnnnn!!!! ::calms down so she appears sane and looks at crowd sweetly:: Please don't sue cause all you'll get is my under the bed dust bunny collection." ::walks away innocently::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again...A sequel to Someday, Part 1  
  
  
18 year old Trowa Barton sat staring off into space. He should have been paying attention to the teacher at the front on the room, but he wasn't. He never bothered listening anymore, what was the point? He was only gonna die in battle, all he was ever gonna be was a Gundam Pilot, so why should he bother passing some stupid courses in highschool? What good would poetry do him in a life or death situation? Absolutely no good! In his opinion school was a stupid wast of time! It was pointless. Everything he did was pointless, ever since he had met Her. Jenna. His dear, sweet Jenna. Who had probabily perished in the war by now.  
  
It had been 2 years since the pilots brief encounter with her, yet he remembered every detail like it was only yesterday that it had happened, when he had let her go. She had promised to return to him...someday. He remembered their last kiss, the look on her face when she waved goodbye to him, when he saw the explosion of the base behind him as he and the others made their escape. And he remembered hearing the news on tv a few days later, that an un-identified rebel mobile suit had been captured, and its pilot sentenced to death. He never knew who the pilot was or even if it had been male or female, all he knew was that he loved Jenna and that he worried that it had been her. He hoped she was alive and well, still trying to fufill her mission, as was he, and that she would come to him someday soon.  
  
The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Trowa gathered his books and followed Quatre to the dorm room they shared. Trowa collapsed onto his bed, mentally exausted. Quatre sent him a worried glance but Trowa just shrugged it off, as usual. 'Poor Trowa...' Quatre thought. 'He misses her so much. Jenna, if your still alive then please, let us know...somehow.' He glanced at Trowa once more, only to see him sleeping deeply. Quatre sighed, then turned to do his homework.  
  
A few hours later, when Quatre was just finishing up his homework, an excited Heero, Duo and Wufei burst into the room. "Hey guys. Whats wrong?" Quatre asked. "Quatre wake Trowa up, we have a new mission." Heero told the blonde pilot before running out of the room again, Duo and Wufei on his heels. Quatre quickly shook Trowa awake and informed him of the mission, then the 2 pilots ran off towards their Gundams.  
  
The mission seemed simple enough. Attack an Oz mobile suit factory, blow it up, and get out without being killed. Simple right? Wrong. While Mr. Perfect Soldier Heero went inside and set up the explosives, the other four pilots were stuck fighting massive amounts of mobile suits and dolls. They were totally outnumbered which made it hard to fight because no matter how good you fought you were still getting majorly damaging hits from all sides. Sure the Gundams were built strong but that didn't mean that taking a beating from all sides couldn't inflict enough damage needed to make them short circut or something! What they needed was a few more allies helping in the fight. "Guys abandon mission, I repeat, abandon mission." Heero's voice said over the radio. "But Heero, what about you? We can't just leave you here to fight all these things alone!" Quatre protested. "Don't worry about me. I'll blow this factory sky high then I'll catch up with you later." Heero told them. "But Heero--" "Quatre that is an order! Now go!" Heero yelled. Relactantly, the four pilots left their leader and flew away.  
  
Heero watched them go. He knew there was little chance of him coming out of this alive but he couldn't risk their lives as well. His mission was to destroy this factory and he would do it, even if it cost him his life. He went back to his task of placing bombs at various locations throughout the building. He was just about done when out of nowhere an Oz soldier jumped out and shot him in the side. He quickly drew his gun and shot the soldier in the head, killing him instantly. Then, cluching his side, Heero slowly made his way down the hall that would take him outside. He was almost to the exit when he was hit over the head with the butt of a gun by another soldier. Heero fell to the ground in immence pain and slowly losing consciousness, but he was still ablt to hear the sounds of struggling and a gunshot behind him. The last thing he remembered before backness surrounded him was someone dragging him away and a girls voice saying she'd take care of him.  
  
  
Duo paced around the small room he shared with Heero and Wufei. It had been 3 days and Heero still had not returned from their last mission where he'd ordered them to leave him, insisting that he'd catch up later. Duo growled in anger and fustration at the knowledge that he could have done something, anything, to have saved Heero. There was no doubt in Duo's mind that he could have somehow prevented whatever had happened to his leader. More than likely Heero was dead. If he had been captured that the remaining 4 pilots would have heard something about it by now. But to their dismay there was no news. Heero must be dead, there was no other explaniation for the lack of communication. Duo stopped his pacing as a beeping sound came from the computer on his desk. An email poped up on the screen. Another mission. Destroy a small military base not far away. 'Easy enough.' thought he thought as he went to fetch the others.  
  
  
Heero woke up in a brightly lit room. 'How did I get here?' he wondered. Movement to his left alerted him of the rooms other occupant. He turned to see a girl about his age sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Heero felt a pang of familiararity run through him at the sight if her. She had long red hair pulled up in a ponytail and pale skin. He couldn't tell her eye color due to her closed eyes. She was dressed simply in black strech pants and a white sleeveless top. At her waist was an empty gun holster and in her black boots he noticed the handle of a knife. He still couldn't figure out where he knew her from and was startled when she lifted her head and he was met with a pair of sparkling gray-green eyes.   
  
"Who are you and where am I?" Heero asked. "I'm Jen Sadders, but you can call me Jen, and you are in the Rebel base. You are very lucky I found you Heero Yuy or you would be dead now." She told him. "Why did you help me?" He asked suspisiously. She smiled at this. "Well I couldn't very well let you die when my orders were to aid you in your mission now could I?" She said calmly. Heero thought about this new information for a moment before speaking again. "How long have I been here?" He asked. "Only 2 days And I'm pleased to say that you'll be able to do what ever you want by tomarrow. But until then you must rest up. Tomarrow I am to take you on a mission with me. More than likely the rest of your men will be at our destination. If so I am to accompany you and your men on your mission and be of service when I can. These are my orders. I tell you this mainly because you have the same ones." She replied before getting up and leaving. Heero laid back in his bed once again. For some reason he didn't doubt that what she had told him was true. Her eyes told him so.  
  
  
The next day Heero was up and exploring the base. The first thing he had done when Jen let him leave his room was find his Gundam. He found it totally repared and in tip-top shape, ready for battle. Then he had proceeded to seek out thebase leader, determined to find out all he could about his surroundings and of Sadders. To Heero's astonishment, the Rebel leader was non other than Dr.J! After Heero had discussed the mission with Dr. J he had just snooped around some more before returning to his room to prepare for his mission. Sadders came to fetch him an hour later and they departed, heading for the small military base that they were to destroy.  
  
  
"Trowa, go into the building and set the explosives." Duo ordered as he took out yet another mobile doll. Trowa took off towards the Oz building as Quatre, Duo and Wufei covered him. 'I hope he can do this quick cause I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' Quatre thought as his gundam took another hard blow to the back. The pilots were surrounded by the new mobile dolls Oz had just designed. There weren't that many, about 30 or 40 of them but the little suckers were fast. Fast enough to give the boys a hard time hitting them. Quatre smiled when he heard an explosion behind him. He turned to see the building in flying apart, flames covering most of the wreckage. His jaw dropped in shock as he noticed Trowa's gundam still fighting its way toward the building. 'What the heck? If Trowa's there, then who destroyed the building?' he wondered. Quatre turned back to the wrecked building to see Heero's gundam and an unidentified Leo mobile suit making their way towards them. "Heero? Is that you?" he heard Duo ask over the radio. "Mission completed." Heero's voice said over the radio.   
  
  
Duo, Heero and Wufei all sat around in Heero's small dorm room at the school. Quatre was sitting on the floor and Trowa leaned against a wall. Upon returning from battle, the boys had all gathered in Heero's room to discuss the mission, what had happened while Heero was gone and the new man...er woman, Jen Sadders. So far only Heero had seen her and the other pilots weren't sure if she was indeed real and not one of Heero's dilusions. 'After all Dr. J wouldn't allow a weak woman to fight in a war!' Wufei thought.  
  
An unexpected knock at the door caused all conversation to cease. Everyone looked at Heero questioningly before turning to stare at the door. Heero walked over and opened it, making sure the person on the other side was not revieled to the others. He stepped outside and the guys could hear quiet talking before Heero stepped back in, followed by a girl dressed in a school uniform of a calf length navy blue shirt and a jacket os the same color. She had red-brown hair and paleish skin with large grey-green eyes and soft pink lips. "So Heero who's your new friend?" Duo asked slyly. The girl turned to Duo and smiled. "I'm his fashion consultant, Jazzirio, and honey you need a new hairstyle!" she said in a fake french accent. Heero smiled slightly at the shocked look on Duo's face. "This is Jen Sadders and she's been sent here by the Doctors to help us defeat Oz." he told them.Jen smiled even wider as all the shocked looks she recieved at this news. "What? This is injustice! They sent us a WEAK WOMAN!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei screamed. Sadders, to say the least, was not amused. She walked over to Wufei and jerseyied him before anyone could blink, then she proceeded to punch him repeatedly until Trowa pulled her away.   
  
Wufei was inraged. Only one woman had ever dared to do that and got away with it. Jenna. And now this bitch Jen came in here and did it to him. Injustice. Well he wasn't about to let some weak woman push him around. He was gonna get her back if it was the last thing he'd do! Wufei burst into insane laughter then, earning weird looks form everyone.   
  
"Ok, Wu-man's gone crazy..." Duo said. Wufei glared at him. Quatre sighed in hopelessness and Sadders broke out of Trowa's grasp. "Don't touch me!" Jen yelled, causing everyone to turn to her. "Now..." she started, looking more calm. "I have been sent here by the Rebel fighters, including the esteemed Dr. J, to help you boys to complete your mission of destroying Oz. If you have a problem with that, deal with it cause I don't give a rat's ass what you think!" she told them. "Next, you may call me Jen, basically cause its my codename. And finally, no I do not fight in a gundam, I use my Leo or I blow up the buildings and other shit like that! Get it, got it, good!" And with that, Jen stormed out of the room.   
  
  
The next day...  
"Class we have a new student. Please introduce your self young lady." The old teacher said. "Jen... Jen Sadders. Nice to meet you all." she said. "Well then Miss Sadders, please take a seat beside Duo Maxwell. Duo would you please raise your hand. Thank you. Go sit by Duo in the back please." The teacher said before carrying on with the days lessons. Jen walked to the back of the class and took her seat beside Duo. She smiled at him sweetly before turning to listen to the lesson. Duo studied her for a moment. She looked like the perfect model student, that is except for the snake she was slowly lowering to the floor. His eyes widened in surprise. Jen turned and grinned at him before dropping the snake and watching it slither off towards an unsuspecting girl infront of them. Duo grinned back, surprised that this girl, who he took for a goody-goody, was really a fun person.   
  
A shrill scream ecoed throughout the classroom, causing everyone to turn in surprise towards the back where a blonde girl was screaming her head off and shouting about a snake in the room. This in turn caused all the other girls to go into hysterics. The poor teacher had to cancel class for the day so the screaming girls could go to their rooms to rest and calm down. Jen grabbed Duo and pulled out of the school where they fell on the ground laughing. Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei came up to them then. "Maxwell what have you done now?" Asked Wufei. (AN: Wufei, Heero, and Trowa are in a different class than Quatre and Duo.) Duo and Jen exchanged looks before collapsing in laughter again. "What has he done? I'll tell you what he did! He let a snake roam around in our classroom and made the girls go into hysterics. The teacher had to cancel classes for the rest of the day!" Quatre told them. "Hey! For once it wasn't me!" protested Duo. "Sure, sure Maxwell. We believe you." Wufei said sarcastically. "Its true! I didn't do it!" Duo said again. "Well then who did it Duo, your imaginary friend?" Asked Quatre jokingly. "Actually it was his girl friend." said Jen, stepping forward. Duo, Quatre and Wufei's jaws dropped in shock. Trowa raised an eyebrow and Heero meerly shruged it off. "I'm kidding, geeze no offence but not in this lifetime Duo!" She said while trying to hold back her laughter. "Great, just great. Of all the soldiers they could of sent us, they just had to send the pain in the ass!" Wufei moaned. "Damn straight!" Jen agreed.  
  
  
That night....  
"Dr. J why did you send Jen to help us?" Heero asked quietly into the radio. "Because you boys needed help with your mission." Dr. J told him. "Yes but why Jen? Whats so special about her that you couldn't send someone else?" Heero asked again. Dr. J sighed. "Heero, I don't know if I should be telling you this but Jen is the most skilled and determined of all my pilots here at the base. When she I first found her, a year and a half ago, she was wandering the streets with amnesia, all she knew was her name and that she had to join the rebels against Oz. Since then she's trained especially hard so that she would have her chance to fight. The odd thing is, I believe she's had some battle experience before because she's already to the same level as you gundam pilots, it is because of this that we gundam creators have been watching her for quite a while now and have decided to build her a gundam of her own." He said. "You must not tell her about her gundam Heero. Good luck with her, you'll need it!" Dr. J joked before hanging up.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Hey everyone!!! Sorry its taken me so long to get this up but I have major writers block. HELP!!  
Anyway I decided I might as well post this so nobody would kill me or anything...plus I want to know what you think so far. So please review or email me with encouraging words or ideas! luv ya lots, silvermyst ^_^ misty568_2000@yahoo.co.uk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
